


The Adventure Begins

by Redtiger7736



Series: The Immortals of Iazalan [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (and literally), (for Elm and Rai at least), Backstabbing (past), First Kiss, Fluff, Grieving, Gross Creatures, Loose interpretations of how injuries work, Magical Battles, Medical Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sorta--it's magic, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, We don't do long misunderstandings in this house, bad self care, by an immortal so nothing happens, descriptions of violence, going to update tags with the chapters for the most part, good communication, in chapter 2 at least, mentions of manipulative behavior, mentions of rape/noncon, self-harm related actions, soft touches, the start of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtiger7736/pseuds/Redtiger7736
Summary: Ivius, Rai, Zol, and Elm have all finally met and agreed to search out the insane mage, Myrth, in his tower far from their homes. With new terrain and unforeseen enemies, they find their personal situations shifting as much as their environment. All the while, Myrth remains alone, unraveling slowly.Installment 2 of the Immortals of Iazalan series.
Relationships: Ivius/Elm, Ivius/Elm/Rai, Ivius/Elm/Rai/Zol
Series: The Immortals of Iazalan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096097





	1. A Walk Through Town

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Zol briefly discusses his past with the Count though not in specifics. Also: mentions of a nightmare and betrayal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day on their adventure and Rai stumbles into more knowledge than they intended to. It's not necessarily a bad thing.

Traveling with other people, Rai quickly realized they were extremely unused to human companionship.

After their rather enlightening conversation with the great dragon Ginrath, the party went their separate ways to prepare. Rai didn’t bother returning to the desert, rather spent the time--and provided gold--outfitting themself and Shaylan for a long trek through the mountains. Luckily, fjord horses were well known for their skill in traversing such landscapes, having been established in the mountains centuries ago. This would be Shaylan’s first foray into mountains though, and her coat was still clipped short for the desert life, so Rai bought a thick coat to help her stay warm. Additionally, they got her reshoed by a local Ferrier, and their tack uplifted for good measure. All the while, they panicked.

It was one thing to care for the injured Ivius for a day, another to travel with him through enchanted lands for weeks on end. Ginrath had explained the land this nutcase wizard lived in was specifically enchanted to prevent teleportation spells, ensuring they would have to travel on foot. Not only was Rai suddenly forced to endure being around  _ people _ for days on end, but two of those people were  _ Immortals _ . They  _ hated _ Immortals, and for good reason. Still, Ivius’ enthusiasm and belief in their skill was contagious, so they vowed to put up with it. For his sake.

That didn’t stop them from second-guessing themself the entire time. They considered backing out of the task several times, but the weighty reward of knowledge pulled them back in every time. Now, waiting in the semi-crowded tavern they had selected to meet in, Rai was regretting that choice once again. It was too loud, their elbows kept bumping into the person sitting next to them and they stuck out like a sore thumb despite their desert garb being stowed. 

Shrinking in on themself, Rai once again scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar face of Ivius, only to find themself staring at the gruff features of Zol.

“Rai,” The Immortal acknowledged, looking equally as uncomfortable as they felt, “Are the others here?”

“Not yet,” Rai muttered, scooting over to allow Zol to perch awkwardly on the stool beside them, “Hopefully it won’t be much longer.”

“We can go outside…?” Rai couldn’t tell if that was supposed to be a question or offer, but they took it as the latter. Nearly vaulting out of their seat, they elbowed their way to the door, Zol hot on their tail. 

Once free of the crowd, it was easier to breathe, and some of the tension seeped out of Rai’s shoulders. Stepping away from Zol, they ran a hand through their dreadlocks, pleased that their hand came away clean--washing their locks was always a pain and not something they did frequently in the desert.

“I see you dislike crowds as much as me,” Zol commented as he settled on a hitching post, feet dangling in the air slightly.

“I’m not fond of people in general. I’ve been living in isolation for a while now,” Rai supplied, pacing about the front of the tavern.

“Typically people live in groups, safety in numbers,” Zol retorted, eyes boring into their head.

“Only when you can trust the hand wielding the knife not to stab you in the back,” Rai spat bitterly, their old scar tugging at its mention.

“Fair enough,” Zol conceded, “Trauma is trauma--it’s not my place to pick at your wounds. I apologize.”

Rai paused midstep, turning to gaze at Zol with obvious confusion. “You are the second Immortal to apologize to me for overstepping boundaries,” Rai began, eyes narrowing, “What sort of game are you playing at?”

Now it was Zol’s turn to pause, gazing at them in… pity? 

“There’s no game,” Zol said softly, “I overstepped, as you said, and you deserve an apology for that. I’ve been on the receiving end of such treatment far too often to let that behavior slide within myself. I was rude and perhaps I hurt you, you deserve an apology for that.”

“What, so you don’t have to live with that guilt for the rest of time?” Immediately, Rai knew they struck a nerve, as Zol flinched and shrunk in on himself, lips tightening into a thin line.

“There is much guilt I will live with, and while it is true I do not wish to live with more, it is not my place to say if you will accept my apology and absolve me. I will not ask you to forgive if you cannot,” Zol said, seemingly honest despite his immortality. Rai knew better than to trust a kind word though, instead filing the information away for a rainy day.

“I don’t forgive you,” Rai said bluntly, trying to ignore the pinprick of guilt as Zol flinched, “But your apology is appreciated.” Was it? They found their own statement was startlingly true than they anticipated, as was the strange prick of glee at the tiny smile on Zol’s face. 

Before Zol could formulate a response, a burst of color appeared in the middle of the street. It shimmered in waving, circular patterns for a moment before shifting to a dull grey, still circling the center. A moment longer, and two familiar figures stepped out of the portal, arm in arm. Ivius grinned, detaching himself from his mentor to pull Rai into a rather one-sided hug.

“Oh good, you made it! We were worried you may have left without us, sorry for running late,” Ivius said hurriedly.

“My academy seems to be want to fall apart without my existence,” Elm provided dryly, looking unusually annoyed and harried, “It took longer than expected to convince my friend to manage things while I am away.”

“Amar doesn’t like responsibility,” Ivius explained, though the name was unfamiliar to both Rai and Zol.

“Regardless, you’re both here now. Can we get a move on? I’m not fond of taverns,” Zol stated, a sentiment Rai shared.

“Of course, it’s not too late. We can probably reach the next town if we set out now,” Elm supplied, withdrawing a map from her satchel, “After we get horses, of course.”

“You are bringing Shaylan, right Rai?” Ivius looked honestly concerned but quickly turned sheepish at the flat glare Rai leveled his way.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, she’s waiting in the stables. And we won’t need to get horses, I got them already.” Rai turned on their heel and led the way to the stable, ignoring the noise of approval Elm made as they went.

Within minutes, the entire party had saddled and readied their horses. Though Ivius was inexperienced with horses, he was better prepared for an adventure than the first time they met, having abandoned silken gowns for practical adventurer’s clothes, covered by leather armor. Though they hadn’t invested in the armor as well, they did feel a bit better knowing the softest member of the group had some protection. More than some, if the hovering presence and gentle guiding hands of Elm had anything to say.

They rode out of town in silence, Zol taking post a few paces ahead with Elm following in the rear. Ivius kept fairly even with Rai, though he was not as smooth or skilled a rider as themself. Thankfully, the task of riding seemed to keep Ivius occupied, allowing Rai to ponder the new situation in silence.

Part of Rai was still incredibly suspicious of the journey they were undertaking, but the reward was far too tantalizing for them to abandon it partway. Moreover, there was a curiosity in them about Myrth. He was an interesting stranger in theory at least; an elder Immortal with enemies aplenty, shunned by the world because of it. It was a familiar tune to Rai at least, one they were inclined to believe by personal experience alone. Still, truth of a backstory did not mean truth of current life, and it was better to enter with one’s guard up rather than neck exposed.

“Rai,” Elm’s sudden address pulled Rai from their thoughts, “If memory serves, you are quite the survivalist.”

“Considering I lived in the desert, yes, I am,” Rai replied smoothly, casting a glance over their shoulder, “Why?”

“I was hoping your skills would be of help as we travel,” Elm replied, “I am many things, but a wilderness survivalist I am not. My magic is more suited to that of battle than survival.”

“I’ve never been to the mountains, but I can hold my own in the forest at least,” Rai hedged, thinking back to the long, grueling weeks of evasion years ago, “So long as we don’t get hit with snow, we will be fine.”

“Thankfully, snow we are familiar with,” Ivius put in, “The academy is in the highlands and we get lots of snow in winter.”

“I’m sure you're fond of that,” Rai replied dryly, thinking back to his outrageous silk outfit.

“Oh for sure,” Ivius laughed, “That’s exactly why I escaped to the desert!”

“Escaped is a strong word,” Elm put in with a small chuckle of her own, “You were not captive.”

“So you keep saying, yet anytime I tried to leave…”

“I was concerned for your safety as a Mortal,” Elm said simply, the cool mask slipping back over her face with ease, “You are quite the concerning apprentice.”

“You  _ can _ just say you care about me,” Ivius said, “We’ve kissed, I hardly think you can deny that now.”

“So you finally bit the blade, huh,” Rai said, side eying Ivius. Over the weeks they had spoken through magic, Rai had heard enough hopeless pining from Ivius to fill their well with his tears. Out of the corner of their eye, Rai spied Elm blushing and duck their head slightly.

“Ah, I suppose we have,” Elm murmured, smiling to herself.

“Road narrows up ahead,” Zol suddenly called out, drawing Rai’s attention forward once more, “Can’t ride two abreast, just wanted to warn you.”

“Thanks,” Rai replied, touching Shaylan’s side to urge her ahead of Ivius, pulling up close to Zol. She noted the tension in his shoulders, though thought it best not to ask.

Idle chatter passed more easily as they road the rest of the way to the outskirts of town, and by the time they arrived dusk had set in. The warm edge of sunlight caught in Ivius’ hair, making it bright with fiery hues that matched his red-trimmed outfit.

“Omph,” Ivius groaned, pulling himself off the saddle slowly, “I really am not used to riding so much.”

“Better get used to it fast,” Rai advised, swinging down from Shaylan with practiced ease, “We’ll be riding longer days in the future.”

“Just count your stars that the horses don’t have the endurance for a cantering pace all day,” Zol advised, a tiny smile on his face as he led his horse towards their chosen stable, “Then you would really be exhausted.”

“Perhaps we could share a warm bath,” Elm offered, her face surprisingly impassive even as Ivius’ flushed and he sputtered frantically. Rai couldn’t help the snicker that escaped them as they followed Zol in.

“Lovebirds,” Rai muttered to Zol, who scoffed along with them.

They untacked their horses in silence, then stalled them and secured their packs before heading inside, Elm in the lead. The Immortal politely requested three rooms, but only received two keys.

“Ah, excuse me,” Elm said politely, despite the frown on her face, “I’m afraid you misheard, I requested three rooms.”

“Only got the two,” The barman huffed back, “Take em or leave em, I’ve got orders to fill.” 

Elm sighed, turning overpayment for two rooms and no more, handing one key off to Zol. “I’m sorry, it appears you and Rai will have to share,” Elm did seem vaguely sorry for the turn of events, though didn’t bother to see if Rai would rather share with Ivius, Rai noted bitterly. They would, but they wouldn’t argue this point.

“Alright,” Zol sighed after a long moment, tucking the key into his pocket, “I suppose it can’t be avoided.”

Leaving Elm and Ivius to try and arrange breakfast and baths, Zol led the way to their room, Rai close behind. The room, of course, only had one bed, which was a problem Rai was not prepared to deal with at the moment. They tossed their pack down on the dresser, though didn’t shuck their coat off as Zol did, instead turning to leave once again.

“I’m going to go brush out Shaylan,” Rai said, “Be back later.”

“Wait,” Zol almost reached out to grab Rai’s shoulder, then seemed to think better of it. He fished out the key again and handed it to them. “I’m going to lock the door, don’t want to lock you out,” Zol clarified at the confused look on Rai’s face. With a nod of thanks for the thoughtfulness, Rai ducked out the room once more, shutting the door quietly behind them before hurrying out to the stable. 

Shaylan was, of course, enjoying her nightly meal of hay and oats when Rai arrived, though she whinnied a greeting as they opened the stall door.

“Hey to you too,” Rai murmured, setting down the bucket of brushes and picks. At least she wouldn’t have to brush out the start of a thick winter coat this time, since Shaylan actually needed the fur for once.

“I really,  _ really _ don’t want to share a room with Zol,” Rai murmured as they lifted a foot to pick out the mud from earlier in the day, “He’s an Immortal for fucks sake, you know how I feel about Immortals.” 

Shaylan huffed, carefully leaning forward to snag a bite of food without dislodging the human holding her foot.

“Of course you do, you ran from them too,” Rai muttered bitterly, “Zol is just… he’s something. I looked into him, yknow, while we were idling before the trip. He’s known for being a count’s bloodhound and attack dog, a magical assassin of sorts. Not exactly the ideal housemate.”

Shaylan snorted.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Rai said, moving on to the back feet, “And now I have to share a room with him. And a bed! Oh, Hells above that’s a whole new fiasco. I don’t share beds, Shay! How are we gonna handle this?”

Rai flinched as Shaylan’s tail whipped around to catch them in their face, swatting invisible flies.

“Oi, watch it,” Rai growled, letting Shay’s foot down to shift to the other side, “I’m not overreacting, it’s a valid concern!”

Shay huffed, tearing her leg from Rai’s grasp to stomp it on the ground, an inch away from Rai’s foot.

“You’re very honorary tonight,” Rai noted, then sighed and put the hoof pick away, grabbing a soft bristle brush instead, “But you’re also right… I think I’ll just sleep on the floor, Zol can have the bed. He’s bigger and less used to travel like I am. I… I still don’t know what to think of his past though,” Rai sighed, “I’m not one to talk, but considering Zol’s appearance and reactions to mentions of nobility, I’d say the rumors aren’t far off.”

“They aren’t.” Rai startled, nearly smacking into Shaylan as they spun around to see Zol himself, standing awkwardly outside the stall.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you didn’t hear me come in,” Zol said. Rai didn’t relax, gripping the brush like a blunt weapon as Shay stomped angrily behind them. “I realized none of us brushed out the horses earlier… can I borrow that?” Rai tensed at the gesture, only to realize Zol was pointing at the bucket of brushes. Finally, huffing and relaxing slowly, Rai nodded. They were almost done anyway.

Zol didn’t quite smile at the ascent, though he did seem relieved to be trusted even a bit as he reached down to grab the bucket.

“I did mean it though, the rumors of me aren’t far off,” Zol continued, making Rai tense slightly again. “At least the ones I know of.”

“The ones I heard call you a killer.”

“That is an… accurate term,” Zol conceded, his voice laden with grief, “I am no saint.”

“None of us are,” Rai replied after a moment of heavy silence.

“Ivius could be,” Zol shot back with a huffing laugh, “He’s certainly innocent enough for that.”

“Ivius is another breed,” Rai said, “He doesn’t count.”

“I suppose he is,” Zol said, “But that doesn’t change the fact that I am…  _ we _ are… worse.”

A mix of morbid curiosity and backhanded self-preservation kicked in, and Rai stepped away from Shaylan, standing just outside the stall where Zol worked.

“Tell me what happened.” Rai’s voice was hard, demanding, and it made Zol tense as he picked his horse’s hoof. After a moment, he set it down, straightening up to face them over his horses back, shielded slightly.

“If you will return the favor,” Zol countered cooly, a note of… fear in his voice? That was unexpected. 

His offer was a fair one though, Rai knew that, but they couldn’t help but balk at it anyway. Not even Ivius knew the extent of their past yet, only grasping bits and pieces relevant to the situation. Had it been Ivius asking, Rai would have been more inclined to talk, but Zol? An Immortal? Not quite so much. Mentally, they weighed their options. Take a chance on Zol’s past and keep theirs to themself, or know how dangerous Zol really is and reveal their secrets. Neither was perfect, but one was more palatable.

“Keep your secrets,” Rai said, stepping back, “And I’ll keep mine.”

“Fair enough,” Zol relented, sounding… almost saddened. Rai turned away before they could overthink it.

“I’m sleeping on the floor tonight,” Rai said, as they returned to Shaylan to finish brushing her coat out, “You can take the bed.”

“I’d rather it the other way around,” Zol said as he turned back to his work, “I don’t sleep well on beds with others in the room.”

There was a story there, Rai could tell, but Zol made it clear it wouldn’t come free. “Alright, fine, have it your way.”

They finished their work in silence, ducking out of the stable side by side despite the emotional wall between them. Zol led the way through the tavern and back to the room, stepping aside to allow Rai to unlock it once they arrived. This time, Rai did pull off their coat and shawl, tossing it haphazardly over their bag as they toed off their shoes. In one corner, they noted the large basin of water, partially hidden behind a divider curtain. Zol eyed it in distaste.

“You want to bathe first?” Rai offered politely, not at all startled when Zol shook his head, “Alright, you set up your bed then, I’ll clean up.”

Pulling the curtain closed behind them, they were pleasantly surprised to find the oils they used to care for their dreads set on the side table, along with a bar of soap and a small square of cloth. They shucked their clothes quickly and stepped into the blissfully warm water, sighing happily as their muscles relaxed with the warmth. Before the water had a chance to cool, they dunked their head under, wetting their dreads enough to work the oil around each lock. Beyond the curtain, they heard the shuffling of Zol as he built whatever bed he wanted. 

They spared only a scant minute to soak in the warmth before focusing on washing the day’s grime from their skin. The soap smelled faintly of bitter lavender, steeped too long to be a comfort but still scented nonetheless. Soon, they deemed themself clean enough to sleep and rose from the tub, grabbing the towel set aside to dry themself. They redressed quickly, patting their locks dry as best they could with the already moist towel.

“All yours, Zol,” Rai said as they emerged from the bath, “It’s still kinda warm.”

“I’ll pass,” Zol grumbled, settling on a small nest of blankets and pillows.

“Really? Not feeling grimy?”

“Not keen on bathing,” Zol replied, adding more mystery to his already mysterious background. This time though, Rai knew they were teetering on the edge of a trauma, the line of tension in Zol’s shoulders more present than ever. With a shrug, they dropped the topic, reaching back to steal the unused towel to further dry their hair.

“Alright, goodnight then,” Rai said as they settled into bed.

“Goodnight,” Zol mumbled.

…

Rai was talented at sleeping through the night, barring disturbances, making it even more unusual that they found themself suddenly awake in the middle of the night.

“Nunca… nun…  _ nunca _ …”

The whispered words sent a shiver up rai’s spine, and they instantly sat up, snagging one of their knives as they went. In the corner was Zol, still asleep, and a quick scan of the room revealed no one else there.

“ _ Nunca… nunca! _ ” The whisper became more forceful, bordering on a shout, and Rai suddenly realized it was  _ Zol’s _ voice, full of fear and exhaustion. He twitched in his nest, thrashing in his sleep with an expression of pain carved on his face.

“Zol,” Rai hissed, sheathing their knife, “Zol wake up.”

“Nunca…  _ nunca _ .” It was a plea now, a whimpering cry that tugged on Rai’s overly sympathetic heart. Despite knowing this was a generally bad, Rai struggled out of bed and moved closer to Zol, cautiously reaching out.

“Zol… Zol wake up, you’re having a nightmare,” Rai whispered, softening their tone to something they hoped was gentle. They crouched beside him, setting one hand carefully on his shoulder, tensing as he thrashed towards them.

“Zol please wa-”

Rai jerked back as Zol suddenly shot up, one arm striking out at them with dangerous force. They ducked out of the way just in time, their nose barely clipped by Zol’s knuckles. Wild-eyed and still clearly sleep drunk, Zol grasped weakly at his blankets and shuffled backward, kicking towards them as he did so. Rai simply shifted back as well, giving the clearly terrified man the space he needed.

For a long minute, the two stared at each other, one face full of terror, the other concern. Zol was breathing hard, clutching his blanket to his chest and gritting his teeth with a wide-eyed stare. Rai settled back on their heels, relaxing their limbs and trying their best not to look like a threat, keeping their hands in sight and their expression calm. Slowly, Zol came around to his senses, breathing slowing and white-knuckle grip relaxing. He closed his eyes, cursing quietly under his breath and pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead.

“Did I hurt you?” Zol asked shakily, keeping his eyes closed.

“Tried, failed though,” Rai answered truthfully, “Are you… alright?”

Zol didn’t seem inclined to answer at first, then offered a small shake of his head. Fair enough.

“I… I’m not sure how to help,” Rai admitted when Zol offered no more clarification.

“You can’t really,” Zol muttered, finally sitting up properly and releasing the blanket, “Just…”

“Just?” Rai prompted as Zol fell silent.

“Nevermind.”

“If there’s something I can do, tell me.”

“I have no way to pay you back,” Zol evaded, making Rai frown in confusion. “You aren’t really inclined to help Immortals in the first place, particularly not for free.”

“I’m traveling with you, I think the payment of peace of mind is good enough for me,” Rai snarked, “Tell me.”

“I… can we go for a walk?” Zol finally relented, his voice soft and unsure. One leg was bounding rapidly, and he was tapping his hand near violently against the other. Nervous energy.

Rai blinked, frowning for a brief moment before nodding. “Yeah… sure, a walk.”

They gathered their winter coats and boots in relative silence, Zol striding out the door as soon as they were put together. Rai had to half jog to keep up with Zol’s quick, long-legged pace as he hurried out the near-empty tavern and into the moonlit street. They walked quickly towards the edge of town, still in silence, Rai unsure of what to do now. Should they say something? Reach out? They weren’t well versed in comfort. Luckily, Zol saved them from an attempt, slowing to a more reasonable pace and allowing Rai to pull up beside him.

“I… wasn’t intending to tell you this,” Zol began slowly, voice quiet enough Rai had to strain to hear him, “But you already know half the story. I was part of the Count’s court, but not by choice. Somehow, he had found a mage who discovered how to manipulate an Immortal’s Sigil… or, crest to you I suppose. I was… a chained dog to him, unable to resist his commands. I was his lapdog, his assassin, his… consort. I had no choice.

“I was lucky, rescued from his chains by a local alchemist and given the opportunity to take my revenge. I did, by the way, but he… he still haunts my dreams,” Zol sighed, wiping at his face, “I just…”

“He’s why you didn’t want the bed,” Rai said, putting two and two together quickly, “And why you didn’t want the bath. I made you uncomfortable.”

“Not you specifically--” Zol began slowly, though Rai cut him off.

“I’m well aware I’ve been… unkind to you thus far, you don’t have to spare my feelings. I’m sorry though, for what it’s worth.”

“You don’t have to be,” Zol said, “Your… closeness... is difficult, yes, but you are not at fault. I will forever hold the Count at fault, not you.”

“Wise of you, is that an Immortal trait?” Rai hoped he caught their joking tone, they couldn’t be sure it came through clearly.

“Oh, some of us. Some of us just go insane,” Zol replied vaguely, pausing to examine a mushroom just off the path, “Guilt eats at you though, so don’t hold that to yourself. Please.”

“Only if you don’t,” Rai countered, making Zol start.

“I… what?”

“You hold yourself accountable for what you were forced to do,” Rai pointed out, “I’ve seen the way you flinch at our words sometimes. The thought of death and violence makes you sick, and really, there is only one way an Immortal would get to be that way. You hold the guilt of crimes against you.”

“They were my crimes,” Zol answered automatically.

“They were your deeds, but the Count’s crimes,” Rai countered. Zol looked away silently, crossing his arms over his chest. Defensive. Rai sighed, starting their walk again.

“Look, I can’t change your mind, but I can tell you you’re wrong,” Rai stated plainly, “And you are. It isn’t your fault, you need to forgive yourself.”

“Please don’t say that,” Zol winced, “I… I don’t want to be forgiven. There’s too much blood to be forgiven.”

“It has to happen sometime,” Rai said vaguely, though dropped the topic as they noted the haunted expression on his face.

They walked to the edge of the forest in silence after that, pondering, then turned and went back to town. Somewhere along the way, Rai worked up the courage to speak.

“I was framed,” They spoke softly, a mimic of Zol’s earlier tone, “By an Immortal. She made some terrible choices, regretted them, and passed the blame to me. I had… she had been a friend at some point, which made it all the worse.” Rai paused, unable to stop the crack in their voice as they recalled it.

“She was the one who stabbed you in the back,” Zol said quietly as Rai fell silent. 

“Literally,” Rai laughed bitterly, “That was when I left. Went on the run and ended up in the desert.”

They left the conversation at that, Zol politely allowing Rai more space than they allowed him. It was unfair, in some sense, but Rai hadn’t had decades of time to let betrayal settle. As they returned to the inn, Zol paused, reaching out to ever so gently touch Rai’s arm.

“Thank you,” Zol’ said softly, truthfully, “For everything. Telling me, walking with me, talking. It… it’s been a while since I have had such kindnesses.”

Rai paused, unsure how to respond, electing to nod stiffly, their confusion probably evident. Zol seemed content with that though, removing his hand and leading the way back to their room. They tossed their jacket and boots aside in silence, lighter than before, and returned to their separate beds. Rai knew something shifted that night, though they had no idea what. They could only hope it would be good.


	2. Why Not Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zol struggles with being left in the cold--literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vague mentions of rape (I mean hella vague, like one vague sentence). Really not all that bad even with Zol's pov.

“ _ You only live once, why not make it forever? _ ”

Traveling with the party, Zol found himself thinking back to the statement more and more often. Said to him decades ago by a friend, it was, at the time, a hopeful statement. Now it was an encouragement to step beyond his shallow scope of the world. He was forever now, and he would carry regrets with him because of it. Moreover, he was  _ free _ now, could take all the risks he wanted. He could do  _ whatever he wanted _ .

Unfortunately, what he wanted was not the same as what was available. Weeks after their initial adventure and Zol could see the bond between Ivius, Elm, and Rai shifting. The Immortal’s icy exterior was melting slowly in Ivius’ cheery brightness, and because of that Rai was drawn in as well. Elm was much more approachable when she smiled, a soft, gentle curve of her lips that spoke of mirth and fondness. Rai seemed to notice, drawn in themself and… that was that.

They spoke more frequently, sharing details of their lives with relative ease while Zol watched on, unsure of where he fit in with the trio. He didn’t think it was romantic, yet, but judging by the growing frequency of gentle touches and kind words from Ivius, it wouldn’t be long. Elm herself seemed more content to offer her quiet company when Rai seemed to withdraw into themself. Zol was, it seemed, left on the sidelines.

Frankly, he wanted in. Not in an intimate sort of manner--he wasn’t sure when he would be prepared to face that again--but in a romantic one for sure. Ivius and his sunkissed skin, grouching over the callous he was developing as he rode. Elm’s demure manner, offset on occasion by clever quips and an Immortal’s knowledge. Rai’s steadfast decisiveness, not to mention their capability in nature. They were… incredible, each in their own light, their own  _ life _ , and Zol wanted that. He wanted to be selfish, to surround himself with their kindness and brightness like he hadn’t had for years. Alera and Senera were kind, but they were too soon after the Count. He had been too fragile at the time, unsure of his freedom and unsure of his wants.

Now he was sure, not only of his wants but also his limits. He could not have Rai, nor Elm nor Ivius. They were together, and they were off-limits.

The thought of a… nontraditional relationship crossed Zol’s mind, but considering their circumstances of meeting it seemed unlikely. Traveling with a broody outsider did not lend them to a relationship. Frankly, the only reason he considered Rai able to be close with them is their meeting before that of Ginrath’s home. They had a history together. He did not.

Which brought Zol to his current situation. Last week they had reached the edge of Nimra’s Peak, the most perilous and coldest mountain of the range they had to cross. Though not the highest, it was the steepest and cast in constant shadow, keeping ice and snow throughout many of the summer months. Both Ivius and Elm had cloaked themselves in magic, the latter wrapping herself around Rai to warm them as well. The horses were wrapped in warm furs as well, particularly the desert-dwelling Shaylan. Only Zol was left alone, presumably because he was the most thickly built among them and could warm himself. In theory.

In practice, he was shivering and deeply upset with the situation. He lay alone, shivering under his cloak as he tried desperately to get some sleep. His toes were numb, his finger’s ice as he tucked them under his arms. His nose was running and he swore the snot had frozen. He wanted desperately to be wrapped in warmth,  _ their _ warmth specifically, but he would not dare to ask for it. 

“Zol,” Ivius hissed into the darkness, “Zol are you awake?”

Zol nearly stayed silent, then sighed through his nose and grumbled a nonsense reply.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ivius said, suddenly shifting. His footsteps crunched on icy gravel as he stumbled across their plateau and towards Zol, who tensed on instinct.

“I was just wondering- Hell’s above you’re freezing!” Zol jerked back in surprise as a warm hand brushed against his face. “What are you doing freezing?”

“It  _ is _ freezing,” Zol murmured, sitting up with his cloak firmly around his shoulders, “What am I supposed to do?”

“Use magic to warm yourself,” Ivius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “I know you can use magic.”

“I am not that skilled, and my magic is violent,” Zol clarified. In the dark, he could just barely make out the edges of Ivius’ face, lit by moonlight alone. He could almost spy the soft curve of his lip, though he quickly forced his eyes away.

“Oh… Well, come on then, I’ll show you what it’s like” Ivius said, standing up and offering Zol his hand. Zol stared dumbly at it, was he seriously offering to teach him in the middle of the night?”

“Ivius, it’s the middle of the night,” Zol said, “Can’t this wait till morning?”

“Come morning and you’ll be frozen,” Ivius said confidently, “Come on, you need to warm up.”

For a long minute, Zol debated in his mind, though the need for warmth outwon his bafflement and stubborn mistrust eventually. With a sigh, he grabbed Ivius hand and hoisted himself to his feet, allowing Ivius to lead them away from his uncomfortable bedroll. To Ivius’ bedroll. What?

“Ivius,” Zol said cautiously, confusion gracing his mind--which was better than fear as he had half expected.

“You’re too cold, I’ll hear no argument,” Ivius said confidently, curling on it with his back away from the bundle of furs that was Elm and Rai. He patted the spot next to him, smiling up at him, barely visible through the darkness.

“I’m… I… Uh… Elm?” Zol stuttered out, trying to ignore the chattering teeth that fought their way to the surface.

“She’s fine with it, I promise,” Ivius said confidently, “I mean, look at her and Rai.”

“Rai isn’t me.”

“Yeah, they’re warm.”

Zol snorted despite himself, then forced on an impervious mask again. He shouldn’t… right? It was wrong, even if he was cold. It could be breaking his trust with Elm, and he didn’t want to risk their tentative friendship.

“Zol,” Ivius admonished gently, “I can see you overthinking it. Look, you’re cold, I’m warm, and I have magic. Just get down here so you can warm up.”

Ivius was right, really, and Zol knew it, had known it, but really he didn’t want to acknowledge that part of him yet. Still, he shed his coat and boots, shivering as he kneeled down and lay carefully beside Ivius, facing him. Behind him, Elm stirred slightly in her sleep, and Zol held his breath. He startled as warm furs suddenly came over him, tucked under his side by Ivius’ magic. Zol refocused, his eyes coming to rest on Ivius’ vivid blue ones.

With slow, careful movements, Ivius reached out across the few inch gap between them, grazing one hand along Zol’s forearm before resting it on his hand. Almost at once, warmth blossomed, running up Zol’s arm to a few inches above where Ivius touched.

“It’s easiest for me to warm by touch,” Ivius explained gently, “I’m not as talented as Elm yet… but don’t tell Rai that, Elm said the same thing to them.”

Zol didn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded jerkily, forcing a breath out as Ivius’ thumb stroked along his knuckles.

“I… Rai has alluded to some of your pains,” Ivius began, a note of guilt in his voice, “I may not be privy to their exact nature but I know you are not fond of touch. I can wake Elm if you really want, but I hope you know you can trust me not to hurt you, however it may have happened before.”

“It is not a matter of trust in you,” Zol said before he could stop himself, “My… my faith has been shaken, and it is a difficult thing to repair.”

“That’s fair, I suppose,” Ivius replied, smiling sadly at him, “Still… I’ll let you guide, tell me what I can or cannot do.”

Half of Zol wanted to say everything, and the other half wanted nothing. He was in a dangerous dance now, toeing the line between appropriate and not, safe and not. It wasn’t his safety he was concerned about this time though, it was more Elm’s than anyone. Immortals took pain to heart, and Elm was surprisingly susceptible judging by the conversations he overheard. He didn’t want to step on a wound and open it.

His teeth chattered again, even with the warmth of the fur and Ivius across from him. He forced his jaw to relax, and the noise fell silent. Sighing, Zol relented.

“My face,” He murmured, closing his eyes as Ivius smiled across from his. He felt Ivius lightly trail his hand up his arm again, spreading delightful warmth as he went. 

The touch disappeared, then reappeared a moment later at the edge of his jaw, light and gentle, still offering Zol an out. Zol gritted his teeth to keep from pulling away--or maybe leaning in--and allowed Ivius to work. He cupped Zol’s cheek first, chasing away the start of frostbite before he slid his fingers up and into his hair, warmth curling through his scalp and ear. Drifting his touch downward, Ivius gently tapped each of Zol’s eyelids, tracing down the bridge of his nose before thumbing across his lips. Then, the hand disappeared, leaving the edges of the far side of his face still bitterly cold, and him confused. Before he had the chance to say something though, he felt Ivius shift closer, his forehead coming to rest against Zol’s.

“Alright?” Ivius asked, even as Zol’s breath was stolen. He felt the brush of the word against his lips, tantalizingly close.

“Fine,” Zol bit out carefully, refusing to nod and break the spell between them. He felt more than heard the small huff from Ivius, earning a small smile of his own.

Perhaps emboldened by Zol’s acceptance of such touch, Ivius shifted closer, tentatively bringing his arms up to wrap around Zol in a somewhat awkward embrace. He shifted his legs, tangling them in Zol’s own and spreading his delightful warmth down all of his limbs. Daringly, Zol squirmed away slightly, shifting just enough to tuck his arms around Ivius in return, his head tucked securely in the crook of his neck. He smelled like cinnamon and horse, the latter of which was much fresher.

“Comfy?” Ivius’ word reverberated in his chest, uncharacteristically deep in Zol’s ear. He nodded his response, not trusting himself to speak.

“Good,” Ivius hummed, leaning down to plant a soft kiss to the top of Zol’s head, one that nearly stole his entire being away, “Glad to be of service. Get some sleep, it’s late.”

Zol let himself drift off slowly, listening to the quiet beat of Ivius’ heart and thrumming near his ear. Slowly, very slowly, Zol relaxed, every limb becoming boneless as sleep drifted towards his mind. His last coherent thought was that of blissful regret.

“ _ Why not forever? _ ”

Immortals were destined to lose in the end, but right now, he would make it forever.


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elm's grand morning with Rai leads to unexpected delights.

Waking up with Ivius in her arms, Elm was terrified. It had been years since she had dared to let anyone close enough to see this side of her. Soft, gentle. Vulnerable. Ivius handled the panic with infinite grace, offering her a gentle smile when she couldn’t stand touch, waiting until her fear subsided enough to talk. He listened to her fears, her memories, her scars, all the while tracing small soothing patterns on her shoulders. 

Waking up with Rai in her arms, Elm found only a desperate sense of hope. A drowning woman who could see the light, knew which way was up. Rai was still deeply asleep, curled into her chest with their face buried in her breasts--there was a fine blush brushing her face--their expression relaxed in sleep. Their dreadlocks were almost knotting together, so Elm carefully reached up and detangled them, manipulating them with just a brush of magic. The movement made Rai stir slightly, eyes slowly peeling open and a soft, open smile spreading over their face.

“Good morning,” Elm whispered, biting her tongue as a pet name tried to slip off her lips.

“Mmph,” Rai grumbled, pulling away an inch to stretch a bit, though they did not disentangle from Elm’s arms.

“Perhaps just a morning then?”

“No, it’s a good one,” Rai mumbled, settling back into their place, “‘M just grumbly in the morning.”

“No more than Ivius, I would dare to bet,” Elm said, a sly smile on her face as she eyed the lump of furs across from them. Rai twisted around, eyebrow rising as she spied the shock of choppy brown hair under.

“Looks like Ivius got a little lonely,” Rai said, cautiously eyeing Elm.

“Oh, I’m not surprised,” Elm hummed, propping herself up on one elbow “He is quite the affectionate man.”

“I’m more surprised Zol reciprocated,” Rai said, relaxing as Elm seemed unbothered by the turn of events, “He’s not exactly touchy-feely.”

“He is an Immortal though,” Elm said softly, “We tend to be lonely, whether we want to be or not.”

“You’re not the only one,” Rai replied, “Ivius seems to be good at breaking through those barriers, Mortal or not.”

“He’s talented like that,” Elm said fondly, settling back down. Rai shifted, laying their torso across hers and pillowing their cheek on her shoulder.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Rai sighed and closed their eyes again, their brow furrowing.

“I… I’m a person of definitions,” Rai said after a moment, “Half-truths and partial facts are things I’d rather not collect. What I’m trying to ask is… does this mean anything?”

Ah, the talk. One similar to the day Elm woke with Ivius in her arms, but a little more strained and confused. Ivius and Rai were arguably closer than her and Rai, yet had less of an affectionate time than they had in just one night. To Elm, Rai was just as important as Ivius--that is to say, another someone she couldn’t stand to lose. The desert-dweller had broken through her walls much quicker than Ivius, but then again, Ivius had paved the way for them, and the same was true with her way through Rai’s walls. Mistrust was common among Mortals, particularly those who had been betrayed by close Immortal friends and left to die because of it. An uncommon problem, but a problem nonetheless. Still, between Ivius’ glowing reviews of Elm’s existence and Elm’s own--extremely difficult but still genuine--transparency of her past, Rai had been willing to extend an olive branch.

“Elm?”

“Ah, my apologies,” Elm jerked back to reality, pulling her head from reminiscing clouds to focus on the question. What were they?

“I suppose, if I am to define this from an outsider’s perspective, we would be, as they call it, lovers. Anything more and I’d like to hear what you think of things,” Elm said calmly, keeping her eyes fixed on the brightening skies above, “If you’d like to know what  _ I’d _ like this to be, you need only ask.”

“Then what’d you like it to be?” Rai asked without hesitation, drawing a smile onto Elm’s face. Always seeking the facts before revealing their own…

“I’d like this to be a lover’s relation,” Elm said, forcing calm in her voice even as her heartbeat rapidly in her chest. That old fear resurfaced, the thought of losing Rai unbearable, but she shoved it down firmly. “I’d like you to be my lover, and Ivius’, if you so desire. I know he feels the same of you as I do, but should you not want that, I would not force it upon you.”

“And if I do want that?”

Elm felt her smile broaden into a grin, “Then it would be cruel of me to stop you.”

Rai pushed herself up, hovering over Elm’s face with dreads cascading down one shoulder. They offered her a small, smirkish smile, eyes dropping briefly to her lips.

“So… you won’t stop me then?” Rai phrased it as both a question and a statement, their eyes searching hers for permission.

“Of course not. I’d rather enjoy it if you-” Elm didn’t get to finish her statement, Rai’s lips already descending on hers.

Rai’s lips were chapped from the cold, though warm when pressed against hers, thanks to Elm’s magic. They moved eagerly, demanding Elm grant them the attention they desired, even as their teeth clecked together messily. Tilting her head slightly, Elm both corrected and deepened the kiss, allowing Rai’s tongue to dip into her mouth, tasting the staleness of the morning. Humming her delight, Elm trailed one hand up the arm framing her face, pinpricks of magic dancing up her fingers to spark along Rai’s skin. Rai huffed into the kiss, nipping lightly at her bottom lip in admonishment.

“What,” Elm murmured as they paused for a scant breath before resuming their kiss, “Not fond of magic?”

“Shocking someone is rude,” Rai muttered, finally pulling back with a heavy pant, “Particularly in the morning.”

“I daresay kissing someone in the middle of a sentence is also rude, love,” Elm replied, the pet name slipping from her tongue with delightful ease. Even more delightful was the light flush that graced Rai’s skin, difficult to see between the shadows and Rai’s dark skin. She couldn’t wait to show Rai Ivius’ brilliant red tones when he was truly embarrassed, his ears reddening like his hair.

“W-we need to get moving,” Rai stuttered after a moment, leaning in for a chaste final kiss before pulling back and sitting up. Before the magical warmth had the chance to slip away, they hurried into their thicker travel clothes, bundled from head to toe. Elm didn’t both with such thick clothing, instead leisurely dressing in her typical traveler’s gear, lighter and more maneuverable.

“Ivius,” Elm called as she finished, rising slowly to her feet, “Ivius, wake up.”

“Mmmmmph,” The low groan came from the fur bundle, followed by a faint squeak from Zol no doubt, “No.”

“Ivius, we need to get moving. Let poor Zol out of your death grip so we can get breakfast,” Elm kneeled beside them, smiling in delight at the sight of Ivius, half-tucked under Zol’s chin, clinging to him like a lifeline.

“‘M not movin’,” Ivius huffed.

“Ivi, Zol needs his arm’s back…” Elm argued, though Ivius only tightened his grip on an increasingly concerned looking Zol. “Ivius, please, release your… pillow, and then we can go.”

Zol flinched at the title she chose for him, and Elm made a mental note to avoid such terms in the future. She had yet to figure out exactly what traumas hid beneath Zol’s skin, but she knew better than to prod them. 

Finally, Ivius opened his eyes, spying Zol’s discomfort and releasing him from his grasp. Slowly, as if regrettably, Zol rolled away, avoiding Elm’s eyes as he did so. Ivius simply rolled half into Elm’s lap, moaning his disappointment when she shoved him firmly off. With a huff, he sat up, brushing his hair back as he looked around the campsite. Rai was busy preparing the horses for the day, Zol hovering awkwardly around for a moment before tromping off with a mumble of “food”.

“We were having such a good time,” Ivius mumbled, watching Zol walk away, “Why’d ya scare him off?”

“That wasn’t my intention and you know it, Ivius. I don’t want to step between you and him, if that is the route you so chose,” Elm said calmly, thinking back to her own morning with Rai.

“I’m not sure on that yet,” Ivius said thoughtfully, “Maybe, but I also wouldn’t want to press him into something. He’s… last night he was scared. I’m surprised I got as close to him as I did. Apparently, his magic isn’t suited to warmth. Oh, that reminds me, you need to tell him that what you saw was okay, he was worried you might be upset.”

“Considering I just had a rather… enlightening morning with Rai, I daresay I am perfectly alright with how our relationship is shaping up,” Elm said, smirking slightly in Rai’s direction as they glanced over at them.

“Oh, did you now? Without me?”

“You’ll get your turn love, just ask,” Elm admonished, standing up to fetch Ivius travel clothes and chucking them at his head. Ivius caught them with a laugh, finally rising to start the day.

By the time Zol returned with a couple of snow hares he had found, the party was dressed, the horses partially saddled, and a low fire was flickering in the firepit. Zol handed the soon-to-be-breakfast to Ivius, who quickly skinned and butchered them using magic and set them to roast. Elm sat primly atop a rock, watching as Zol seemed to debate with himself for a long moment. Finally, with a deep breath, Zol approached Elm, eyes steely.

“I’m sorry,” Zol said firmly, startling Elm slightly, “For-”

“Let me stop you before you dig yourself into a hole,” Elm cut in, “If this is about Ivius and you, I have no qualms with last night nor any future nights. In fact, it should be I who is apologizing for leaving you out in the cold. I was unaware your magic was not suited to warm yourself, I should have consulted with you before assuming.”

Zol blinked owlishly, staring at Elm in surprise. Elm offered Zol a soft smile, which seemed to do something to relax the tension in his shoulders. After another moment of staring awkwardly at each other, Zol nodded jerkily, then trundled away to fiddle with his horse’s saddle.

Elm was finding her footing among Mortals and Immortals. After so long reigning over the academy, alone and afraid, Elm had worried she would be unable to welcome Ivius into her life as he wanted to be. But, she had, and then some. Rai was with them now, speaking quietly to Ivius with a soft smile on their face. Zol at least was not alone, though Elm wasn’t quite sure where the man stood in relation to their romance. It was complicated, for sure, but that was the way of Immortals, wasn’t it? 

Elm could only hope she could keep her Mortals safe long enough for them to join her away from Death.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrth mourns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal behavior (from an immortal), violent tendencies, bad coping mechanisms, and bad self care. Don't listen to Myrth for grief counseling yo.

There were some days where it still hurt.

Waking in an empty room, not a living soul to be found. It was always cold, empty in an unlived in way, despite Myrth living there. Blankets were rarely mussed, Myrth rarely sleeping in a bed anymore. There was no coffee or tea brewing on the stove, the fireplace was unlit and filled with ancient ash. There were not even twittering birds, the complex spells he placed long ago still faithful in keeping his seclusion. No living, breathing creature could find their way to his empty hovel.

He was alone.

And it hurt.

As often as his old scars itched and ached, Myrth would not dare to remove his spellwork. Most of his scars came from the rare times he had removed his precautions early on, hoping that humanity had changed. It hadn’t, it still hated him for faults he wasn’t quite sure of. He knew, faintly, that he had wronged the wrong person somehow, but he was still unclear of precisely how. So he lived, alone and afraid, slowly going mad in his isolation.

“Pleasant morning,” Myrth said, his voice scratching from disuse. The potted plant sitting on the windowsill stayed silent.

“Seen any birds recently?”

Myrth stepped around a fallen bookcase from his mania attack yesterday, walking towards the kitchen to make some form of breakfast. The plant continued its silence, not that Myrth expected different. He tossed a bowl of molding oatmeal out the window into his compost pile, flicking his hand to clean the bowl with magic. Idly, he picked up a bag of grains, the corner chewed through by mildew, not mice. Unfortunate.

“I dreamt of a visitor last night,” Myrth continued, “A silver-haired stranger. He tried to kill me.” Myrth sighed, setting the pot of rice on the now lit stove. “Even my dreams tell of humanity’s failings. What about you, Ickles, did you dream?”

Ickles’ leaves fluttered in the draft coming through the crack in the window, whispering as if the plant could speak. The faded face sketched onto its pot smiled cheerful out at him, lopsided and pathetic. Myrth frowned, weaving his magic into bristles on his fingers, wetting them in a pale of water as he approached. Carefully, he traced the faded outline of a smile, water adjusting to ink as his magic swooped down his arm. Finishing with squinted-shut eyes, Myrth stepped back to admire his work.

“I’m as pathetic as my art,” Myrth muttered, looking at the shaking lines and inaccurate proportions, “Imagine that.”

The smell of burning drew his attention, and he whirled to the rice. He forgot the water. With a snap and a swish, a blob of water swooped up from the pail and splashed into the pot, sizzling as it struck the hot metal. The burning smell lingered in the air, so Myrth opened the window properly, careful not to dislodge Ickles.

“Add cooking to my list of inabilities,” Myrth muttered. He was unsure why he was so talkative today, other than perhaps the dream from the night before. The silver-haired stranger was not a recurring character, but the theme itself was. Meet someone, enjoy companionship, rip his heart out. Literally.

With a sigh, Myrth went to the one safe place among his home. The library, the one place he would not tear apart in his rage and pain, carefully kept free of dust by magic and his own actions. He ducked into the cozy room, plucking a book from random and settling on the plush window seat. Curling his legs in front of him, Myrth opened the book, staring blankly at the page. There were runes in ancient Aeranese, their swooping lettering and use of brush pressure making the language difficult to master and incredibly unique. Myrth had learned it from an Aer themself, long lost to Death. They were a good companion for their time.

The ache returned, pressing at his lungs and demanding to be attended to. There was nothing Myrth could do, no cure for this loneliness, but Hells above he  _ wanted _ a cure. Anything. He was  _ tired _ .

He closed the book, standing smoothly to replace it on the shelf before exiting the room. He walked down the stairs, face perfectly calm, and paused at the base. He was so tired… so alone… The room before him wavered, the grinning face of Ickles difficult to see around the… tears? He was crying, he realized dumbly, reaching up to trace the watery tracks down his cheek. A sob tore up his chest, shaking his shoulders as it forced its way out of his chest. Curling in on himself, Myrth let them come, let the sobs rake through his body and shake him to his knees. He fell with a thud, felt the sharp pain as he hit the floor jolting through him. With a cry of rage, Myrth swept his arm across the room, sending his rice and grain stores cascading across the stone. The fire flickered out as the wind picked up, howling along with his fury.

He was  _ alone _ . He was  _ tired _ . Couldn’t they see that? 

The chair beside him flew from its post and hit the wall, splintering. Myrth lifted his hand, twitching his fingers as he demanded the shards dance, spinning around themselves before spiraling off at dangerous speeds. Most directed at him, bouncing harmlessly off his skin with tiny jolts of electricity, though some embedded themselves in the grout. The tears were falling earnestly now, though Myrth did nothing to stop them. A scream tore from his throat. A glass shattered. A stone crumbled to dust.

Ickles smiled on.


	5. Something Wicked This Way Commeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivius experiences Violence.

Ivius knew he was not the most survival adept person among their party, but he could tell  _ something _ was off. In the weeks following his and Zol’s tentative half exploration of vaguely more physical touching in their friendship, he had grown used to the soft smiles and gradual relaxation of the Immortal’s shoulders. Now the sharp tension had returned, Ivius could see his head slowly rotating, scanning their surroundings. Twisting in his saddle, Ivius could see Rai was doing the same, one hand on their knife.

“Something’s wrong,” Elm murmured, pressing her horse into a trot, “Move quickly, this is not the place to come into a battle.”

Ivius glanced towards the cliff, shuddered, and silently agreed. The path was narrow, barely wide enough for one horse, any battle here would leave them scrambling for footing. Following Elm’s lead, Ivius clicked at his horse and trotted closer to Zol, who caught on and led the party at a quicker pace. 

“What’s going on,” Ivius asked as Zol led them down a gully and to an almost cavernous crack in the mountain before dismounting.

“Not sure,” Zol muttered, helping Ivius down as he winced, “But it’s too quiet.”

“Birds aren’t usually up this high, are they?” Ivius asked, turning to Rai in confusion.

“No, but the wind is a hell of a thing,” Rai clarified, “It got quieter about a mile back, went silent not too long ago. Somethings up here with us.”

“What? How’d you even notice that?”

“I’ve always paid attention to the weather. In the desert, things change in an instant, windstorms can kick up and suffocate you before you know it. It’s not a habit I’ve lost just because I left the dunes,” Rai replied.

“A valuable skill to be certain, one you should hone yourself, Ivius. Close your eyes,” Elm said calmly, dismounting her own horse and taking Ivius’ hands. He paused for a scant second, glancing uncertainly at the entrance to their cave, then let his eyes flutter shut.

“Breathe in, hold, and out.” Elm’s calm voice whispered in his ear, her palms warm in his hands. Ivius could hear Zol and Rai shuffle away, muttering quietly to each other, and then his focus shifted. 

He could feel the magic, thrumming quietly in the air, wrapping around his arms, his palms, his shoulders. It felt more alive here than at the academy, a living breathing thing, silently washing over him. For a moment, he almost felt peaceful, then something pricked at him. A sour smell reached his nose, forcing his lip to curl in disgust as he tightened his grasp on Elm’s hands. The hairs on his neck rose, a distinct sense of being watched slamming into him. They  _ weren’t _ alone.

“Something’s poison here,” Ivius murmured, opening his eyes, “Or maybe… How close are we to Myrth’s home?”

“At least a week’s ride, I doubt this is his doing,” Elm replied, “The further the caster, the weaker the magic.”

“And this is too strong to warrant suspicion?” Rai asked suspiciously.

“Absolutely,” Elm said with confidence, “To rework the elements in such an untouched place as these cliffs is a difficult feat, especially considering how subtle and hidden the magic itself is. Besides, as Ivius says, the magic reeks. No human, Immortal or not, has such tainted a magical signature.”

“It would be best if the Mortals stay hidden though,” Zol put in, offering an apologetic look as Rai glared at him, “An unknown threat in difficult terrain is a danger normally, and adding in powerful magic is too much. I… don’t want you to get hurt. Either of you.” Zol looked at both Rai and Ivius as he spoke, which Ivius found rather adorable. He knew he was easily the most fragile of their party, and considering the slight tremor in Elm’s hands he knew Elm was aware as well.

“Rai, before you argue, let me play the opposite side,” Ivius jumped in as Rai opened their mouth to speak. “We really are the most vulnerable to threats like these. You can fight, I can’t. I can use magic, you can’t. Either way you slice it, between our Mortal status and our shortcomings, we are a weak spot in the battle. Let’s wait it out, at least until we know what we are fighting.”

“I’m not particularly fond of being put on the back burner, Ivius,” Rai said firmly, “But neither am I stupid. I know you’re both right, and I was going to say we need a better position. We’ve got one viable exit here, and if that is blocked we’re trapped. Not to mention, that.” Rai pointed up as they spoke, and Ivius realized they were indeed staring at the open sky. He really had to work on his situational awareness.

“Oh… er… Sorry,” Ivius flustered out, “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s fine, just don’t cut me off again,” Rai soothed, offering Ivius a small smile, “And don’t think I’m so selfish as to put more worry on you, Elm.” Rai ducked under Shaylan, striding forward to take Elm’s hand in their own, “I won’t put myself in danger when there is another way, I promise you.”

A litany of emotions crossed over Elm’s face, some familiar traces of fear and anger, guilt, before landing on pure, unadulterated adoration.

“I appreciate your consideration, Rai,” Elm said softly, her voice wavering slightly as a smile found its way to her lips, “Thank you.” 

Ivius couldn’t help but smile as she leaned in for a gentle kiss.

“And Zol, thank you for your concern,” Rai said when they and Elm parted, turning back to the awkwardly hovering Immortal, “Just don’t call me a Mortal again. I have a name, and you know it. Use it.”

Zol flushed, ducking his head to hide behind his bangs, “Ah. Apologies.”

“Thank you,” Rai accepted gracefully, offering Zol a smile, “Now can we try and find a more defensible location?”

“I’d love to say yes, but I don’t think we will be having much if any luck with that,” Zol sighed, weaving his way around horses and people to the entrance of their cave, “Not without risking riding through dangerous lands again. Elm and I can poke around, but it would be best if you remained here while we do so.”

“I was afraid of that,” Rai sighed, idly patting Shaylan’s nose, “The mountains are as unforgiving as the desert at times.”

“We’ll see what we can find, you two stay safe,” Elm leaned in to kiss the corner of Ivius’ mouth, offering Rai a smile over Shaylan’s shoulder before following Zol out.

Left alone in the cave with four snuffling horses and Rai, Ivius suddenly had no idea what to do with himself. He settled against the wall with the horses opposite him, Rai joining him a moment later. With a smile, Ivius rested his head on their shoulder, relishing in the casual contact. Rai seemed as drawn to touch as Elm was, perhaps after living alone in the desert so long they were a bit touch starved as well. Ivius wouldn’t ask though.

“What did you mean by ‘poison’ earlier?” Rai’s question was unexpected, and Ivius’ mind struggled to catch up for a moment.

“Oh, when I was talking about the magic? It’s a reference to the magical signature in the air, everyone has one,” Ivius explained, sitting up, “It’s not always super distinct, but they are all unique. This one was sour, like… spoiled milk. It made me think of poison.”

“What’s your signature like?” Rai asked curiously.

“I don’t know myself, but Elm has described it as a summer breeze, something warm and gentle and kind.”

“Sounds about right,” Rai murmured, offering Ivius a genuine soft smile that he returned in kind.

“Elm’s is harder to describe. For a while I thought it to be icy--her reputation set my mind down that path at first--but as I got to know her and her magic, I realized it is more like the ocean, or a lake. Vast, powerful, unknowable, but calm and serene at times as well. It’s difficult to put into words, that’s for certain.”

“And Zol’s?”

“A wildfire,” Ivius said instantly, “Powerful and untamed, searing. He’s stronger than he knows in terms of magic, but that could easily spin out of control.”

“I wouldn’t tell him that,” Rai said with a frown, “He’s not particularly fond of the dangerous side of him.”

“This about his past?” Rai’s small nod was all the hint Ivius needed to stop prying. He’d gotten better at reading Rai over the weeks, particularly as Elm pointed out his social shortcomings in the politest possible manner. 

“I suppose that’s fair, trauma leaves scars,” Ivius hummed, turning his head to the sky as a thought struck him, “If he ever asks though, I think I would stick with that metaphor. I mean, not only is it accurate to his power and control, but also his abilities. Wildfires exist to raze a land and start anew. I daresay this journey is a fresh start for Zol.”

“As much of one as anyone gets,” Rai replied, “But I’d still play your cards close to your chest right now. He’s in a fragile place with how things are shifting around him.”

“True.”

They fell into a comfortable, companionable silence after that, listening to the clipping of hooves on stone and snorting of horses as they waited. Ivius daydreamed, thinking back to all he knew of Myrth and his existence, trying to form an opinion of the man he had yet to meet. When that grew boring, Ivius turned to watch Rai carefully weave colorful threads into a palm-sized loom. The tiny sheet of fabric appearing was currently inscrutable, but Rai’s confident movements gave the notion that they knew exactly what they were doing. When that too grew boring, Ivius closed his eyes and stretched his magic, trying to reach out to Elm and Zol.

Instead, he reached a heavy wall, that sour scent hitting him again.

“Shit,” Ivius muttered, scrambling up, “ _ Shit _ , it’s here.”

Rai was instantly on their feet, loom tucked away and knife drawn, “What’s here? What is it?”

“I don’t know, whatever cast the magic in the first place,” Ivius said, trying to quiet the increasingly agitated horses, “Whatever it is isn’t natural, even the horses know it.”

“We need to get out of here, now,” Rai said, “The horses are a liability like this.”

“Right,” Ivius agreed, carefully skirting their stomping hooves with Rai moments behind them. 

They scurried through the wide crevice and ducked back onto the mountainside, shielding their eyes from the sudden burst of unobstructed light. Ivius stumbled a step, reaching back to cling to Rai’s arm.

“Shit,” Ivius mumbled, “Where is it?”

“And  _ what _ is it,” Rai growled, gripping their knife, “This is a blind fight, and exactly what we were avoiding. Can you find Elm and Zol?”

“No, that’s what I was trying to do when I realized it was here,” Ivius dropped his hand, blinking away the last of the light flares, “They went down the path though.”

“Then let’s go that way.”

They as far as the bend away from the crevice before the creature stalking them finally revealed itself. Dropping from the cliff above them, it’s long limbs bent grotesquely as it crouched on the stone. Blackened skin hung in tatters over a sinewy frame, fleshy bumps oozing a grey-green liquid were scattered about its torso and limbs. Its head was vaguely humanoid in shape, though the mouth elongated down and it’s nose pointed like a fox. Atop its head was a crown of branch-like antlers fanning out in an impressive peacock-like display. It grinned, revealing far too many pointed teeth, their tips blackened and dripping.

“So, that’s it,” Ivius muttered, staring in shock at the creature before them. It cackled once, lifting a long, overly jointed finger and beckoned them closer. For one terrifying moment, Ivius almost did. Magic curled around his limbs, pulling them forward for a stumbling step before his own flared to life.

“FUCK OFF,” Ivius shouted desperately, twisting his magic around his limbs and snapping the threads pulling at him. He stumbled, landing hard on his knees as Rai staggered past him, drawn in by the creature's magic. Pulling his power to his fingers, Ivius commanded the pebbles at their feet to drag at Rai’s limbs, weighing them down in a desperate countermeasure.

“Rai, fight it,” Ivius panted, swatting away a tendril of magic swishing through his hair, “Please, I can’t fight it for both of us.”

“Can’t,” Rai gasped, fingers releasing their knife. It clattered to the floor, bouncing into the canyon below, “ _ Can’t _ .”

Gritting his teeth, Ivius reshaped his magic, forcing whatever power he could spare into a length of coiled rope invisible to the eye. He tossed it over Rai, tightening his grip as he struggled against the creature’s strength. Over Rai’s shoulder, Ivius could see it grin, slowly crawling forward, it’s grotesque skin flapping with the movement. With a snarl, Ivius tried to draw Rai back from the threat, pulling his magic closer as the creature approached.

“Leave… them… alone,” Ivius panted, wincing as one of the magic tendrils attacking him stabbed his ankle violently. It wrenched sideways, tugging his leg out from under him and sending him cascading to the floor, head striking the stone painfully as his hold on magic snapped away.

Rai was jerked forward with a cry, coming to stop between the creature’s long fingers. The creature trilled in delight, an eerie sound that echoed through the cliffs. It lifted both hands, balanced precariously on two spindly legs as it caged Rai in its grasp. Then, suddenly, it squeezed. A sharp snap sounded through the air, and Rai’s scream was drowned out by the howl of delight from the creature. Ivius swore, dragging his magic up again only to have to slam back a sudden onslaught of violent rocks pelted at him.

“ _ Leave them be _ .” The sudden bellow caught Ivius off guard, though the creature seemed unworried, leisurely glancing over its shoulder.

Ivius couldn’t see them, but he could feel them. The hot, violent wrath of Zol’s magic thrummed in the air, cracking into a fiery whip that sailed over the creature’s back and struck firmly on it’s pointed ears. Elm’s magic pressed forward, a freezing wave that snatched and pulled at its skin, tearing it to pieces. With a growl of pain, the creature dropped Rai, who let out a soft noise of pain and struggled to scramble back. Ivius reached out with his magic once more, dragging Rai to him and pulling them close. Their shirt was bloodied, their breathing quick and ragged, and Ivius had no idea what to do.

“It is foolish to attack what is an Immortal’s,” Elm said calmly, raising a hand to the skies. The creature howled, charging forward like a spider, only to rear back as Zol blasted its feet with white-hot flames. “Your cries are unimpressive. Let me show you what is true, up here among the clouds.”

And all at once, the wind was back. It surged forward, screeching through the cliffs in all its power and fury. Pebbles scattered forward, and Ivius was forced to hunch over as it whipped over both him and Rai, threatening to tear them over the edge of the cliff. Zol raised his hands as if to block the onslaught of nature, only to look confused as Elm set her hand calmly on his shoulder. Their hair barely stirred, as if a gentle breeze passed by them and them alone.

The creature was caught unprepared, still reared on its hind legs. Its limbs were long and stick-like, it’s skin too thin and wide for the sudden strength of the wind. It howled angrily, trying to draw it’s magic to it only for it to be whipped away by the wind. Teetering precariously on the edge, it scrabbled for a hold, long fingers reaching towards Rai and Ivius. Snarling to himself, Ivius drew his magic into a wall, slamming it into the creature. With a bloodcurdling scream, it crashed down the canyon, antlers snapping off on the rocks. Ivius watched for a horrifically satisfying moment, then leaned away from the ledge as Elm and Zol hurried towards them. The wind died down as they approached, quieting to its a hum, not nearly as deafening and dangerous.

“Rai,” Zol breathed, his face contorting in grief. Rai’s eyes flickered open, a groan escaping their lips as Elm cupped their face carefully. Ivius felt her magic was over Rai’s skin as they sat still, Elm carefully observing Rai’s face for twinges of pain.

“Broken ribs, one has pierced their lung,” Elm said factually, her face impassive. She was terrified enough to revert to the uncaring Immortal now. “Both arms are broken, and the spine is… bent. Zol, I’ll need you to help me stabilize them before we can move them.”

“How?”

“Magic,” Elm said, adjusting both Ivius and Rai until the latter was more or less flat on his chest. Ivius let his headrest on the stone, a wave of dizziness washing over him, “Shape it in your hand into something comfortable, familiar, and safe. I use a small stream of water.”

Ivius felt his mind drifting away as he listened to the familiar lesson of Elm, his eyes flicking shut slowly. Zol’s voice sounded far away as he responded, and he felt the warmth of a hand press lightly at his wrist. As he drifted into darkness, he could only feel the gentle warmth of a calloused hand in his.

…

Ivius awoke slowly, dimly aware of his surroundings. His head felt thick and foggy, a dull ache in the back of his skull that he couldn’t quite put a name to. He was warm at least, comfortable, and something was slowly, gently, petting his hair.

As the fog in his mind began to clear, Ivius became more alert. There was a large hand carding through his hair, his bones ached, and he was tucked under a pile of what felt like furs. Squinting his eyes open, he saw a tall ceiling above him, no bright light shining in his face. Emboldened, he opened his eyes earnestly, careful not to move his head and dislodge the hand in his hair.

He was staring up at a tall stone ceiling, the very top of whatever cave they were in draped with silks and ropes. He could hear snorting in the distance, probably from horses that he hoped were theirs. He smelled the smoky scent of fire, and something thicker, richer beneath it, not quite overwhelmed by the smoke.

“Ivius,” A voice said next to him, and the hand moved away. Tragic. “You’re awake.”

Tilting his head slightly, Ivius spied the exhausted face of Zol. He smiled weakly, which only made Zol’s frown deepen.

“How are you feeling?” Zol whispered, hands fluttering nervously in his lap.

“Thick,” Ivius said, “I exhausted myself.”

“And got hit on the head,” Zol confirmed, “You passed out as Elm was trying to stabilize Rai.”

“Rai…”

“Is alright. They’re under rapid healing by the Aeris,” Zol soothed, pressing out the worried lines between Ivius’ brow. He leaned into the touch, sighing happily as Zol tentatively returned his hand to his hair. “I suspect you’ll get to meet her soon.”

“The Aeris?” Ivius hummed, “I hope so. I’ve read about the Aers, their culture was incredible. I thought they were gone though.”

“From our regions, yes, but the mountains are large and difficult to explore,” Zol said, gradually relaxing beside Ivius, “We stumbled upon the Aeris out of luck, and good luck too, since they saved both you and Rai. Here, do you think you can sit up for some water?”

With the help of Zol, Ivius did just that, gratefully taking small sips as he was taught to do so long ago. Leaning back into Zol’s chest, Ivius surveyed their location.

It was a large cavern, taller than it was wide with great spiraling stalactites and stalagmites. They were tucked in the corner among a pile of furs, and across the way, Ivius could spy their horses, Shaylan among them. They munched idly on a pile of brush before them, unharmed. Their saddles and bags were piled carefully nearby, their weaponry stowed away as well. Other than the complex rigging of silks and ropes above them, the cave seemed barren. 

“How’d you convince the Aeris to help us,” Ivius asked as he set his cup down.

“The Lilth, the creature that attacked you, had bound the wind by magic. We got rid of it, so the Aeris was grateful and wanted to repay us,” Zol murmured, his voice rumbling in his chest.

“Aers always did value the air,” Ivius said with a hum, “The Aeris most of all.”

“I still don’t quite know what that means,” Zol grumbled, “Elm wasn’t forthcoming and the Aeris was busy.”

“Oh, the Aers were several groups of, to put it clumsily, air worshiping magicians. They honored wind spirits and deities of all nations and religions and sought to keep them safe and cared for. The Aeris is almost akin to a religious figure, usually the most powerful magician of that particular Aer group. Most notably, they all collectively decided to avoid Immortality. Any that almost reached the Age of Immortality would decide how they wanted their story to end and end it themselves,” Ivius explained, recalling the books he read on the culture, “The practice was seen as unethical by many regions and cultures, and most of the Aers were attacked or culled because of it. Hypocritical of them, don’t you think?”

“Indeed I do,” A soft voice echoed over the cavern, light and airy. Zol tensed, arms wrapping tighter around his waist for just a moment.

Peering to his left, Ivius saw the emerging figure of the Aeris, the picture of calm and collected. Her hair was fairly short, cropped in waves just below her ears and a light blond in color to match her fair skin. She wore brown breeches and a fitted tunic, cloaked in an iridescent half robe that reached just above her elbows. There was a fluttering shawl around her waist, giving her just enough loose fabric to flutter in the breeze without getting caught up in the cloth.

“You know your history,” The Aeris said, a small smile on her face as she settled on the ground in front of him.

“I had a good teacher,” Ivius said, nodding to Elm as she emerged from the nearly hidden doorway, “Elm once lived alongside Aers in her early days as an Immortal.”

“Ah, that would explain the accuracy, if not simplicity,” The Aeris replied, sweeping a hand out to call a cup and blob of water to her. The cup sailed smoothly, carried only by a strong, controlled wind, landing neatly in her hand with the water splashing in a moment later. She passed it to Elm as the Immortal settled next to her, repeating the action for a cup of her own.

“I wanted to introduce myself as much as I can,” The Aeris said calmly, “You know that, as the Aeris, I cannot give you my name, but I can tell you of myself. I have lived among these cliffs for all my life, though the Lilth only came around in the past oh… five or so years. They’ve been quite the menace, traveling about these mountains and squashing the winds with their tainted magic. I thank you for assisting in ridding it from the land.

“Beyond that, I enjoy a mostly solitary lifestyle. There are a few Aers among my clan, though they make themselves scarce with strangers about, and our interactions are highly limited. I see them often, if not speak with them. I enjoy ribbon and silk dancing, have become quite the collector of birds and feathers, and am proficient in time magic.”

“Time magic,” Ivius startled, glancing at Elm with a shocked look on his face, “That’s impressive.”

“And useful,” The Aeris replied, glancing back at the door, “It is because of that that I was able to save your friend. Rai was in quite a bad shape, but manipulating one's healing schedule has made it so not only will they live, but you will be able to continue your journey in a week or so.”

“I cannot thank you enough for your kindnesses,” Elm spoke up at last, “You have been more than generous.”

“You freed the skies, I daresay you deserve such kindnesses,” The Aeris replied, a twinkle in their eyes. “For now though, I think you deserve a rest. I will leave you three here, I must tend to dinner.”

The Aeris rose gracefully, pacing out of the room and towards the scent of smoke. Elm shifted closer, laying one hand on his cheek.

“Are you alright, Ivius,” Elm asked softly, concern on her face.

“I will be soon enough,” Ivius replied, grabbing her hand for his own comfort, “You did amazing back there in the battle.”

“As did you,” Zol rumbled, “That was not a fight we should have left to you and Rai alone.”

“It wasn’t purposeful,” Ivius soothed, “I don’t blame you. Besides, I did little during the battle.”

“You held your own, and that is impressive in and of itself,” Elm countered, smoothing a hand through his hair, “Be proud of that.”

Leaning into the touch, Ivius nodded, still settled against Zol’s chest. Startling, the Immortal seemed fairly relaxed, even as Elm fussed over Ivius’ hair. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was some conversation that had been had without his knowing… he would ask Elm later.

For now, he would be content, knowing Rai was safe and recovering as he lay back in the furs. The distant humming of the Aeris soothed him to sleep as Elm settled next to him, Zol still pressed against his back. Darkness overcame him once again, this time with a sense of safety with it.

It would end well. He knew that.


	6. Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zol and the others finally meet Myrth.

They were going in circles and it was driving Zol mad.

There had been an enlightening week of rest and recovery at the Aeris’ cave, during which Zol suddenly found himself three whole romances. Though Rai’s recovery threw a wrench in the methods, Ivius had determinedly dragged all four of them into a comfortable cuddle pile among the furs of Rai’s room. When they had finally taken to the road again--armed with supplies from their grateful host--Zol found himself sticking closer to the group, gravitating towards them without meaning to. 

Unfortunately, the situation quickly turned obnoxious and bleak once more, as Zol passed by the same rock carving for the third time that day.

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Zol hissed, kicking out at the rock angrily, “This  _ damn _ thing keeps showing up!”

“Calm down Zol, it means we’re getting close,” Elm soothed, dismounting to examine the rock for the third time that day, “I believe this is the work of Myrth’s magic, a continuous loop if you will.”

“That fucker needs to quit it then,” Zol growled, dismounting as well, “I’m getting tired of this.”

“I know you had more patience than this Zol,” Ivius said with a disarming smile. Zol frowned at him, cutting off the growl before he could do something he would regret. His skin was crawling, everything felt wrong and far too familiar, he didn’t want to  _ be _ here. 

“Zol?” Rai asked softly, eyeing him curiously from atop Shaylan.

“What?” Zol winced at the bitter notes in his voice, fists clenching at his side. He should apologize, but he couldn’t force it out.

“Care for a walk?”

“We’ll go in circles,” Zol said, casting a pointed glare at the stone, “No point. We’re stuck.”

“We could try going back the way we came,” Rai offered, “My guess is Myrth doesn’t want people coming  _ to _ him, but he won’t care if people go away.”

Zol paused, mulling the idea over in his mind, then nodded. He needed to move, go  _ somewhere _ else, even if that was backward. Rai dismounted, offering their hand to him and guiding him back down the path, ignoring Ivius’ curious look. For a long time, they walked in silence, watching the clouds above them. They saw familiar landmarks, though ones they had only seen once before, as they first approached the stone. Slowly, Zol felt himself relax, the panicked beating of his heart calming.

“Better?” Rai spoke softly, squeezing his hand gently in theirs.

“A little, yeah,” Zol softened, taking a deep breath, “Thank you. And I’m sorry, for snapping.”

“It’s fine, I would have done the same,” Rai said honestly, “Care to share though?”

Zol paused in his steps, thinking over the offer. The last time he talked with Rai about his time with the Count, he revealed more than he intended, but it had helped. He had felt a little safer, if not better. Slowly, he nodded, leading Rai over to a small ledge.

The air was crisp and cool up in the mountains, so Zol felt no qualms of tucking Rai beneath his arm, pressing them against his side for warmth. He sighed, trying to sort out the complexities on his tongue.

“The Count could never do whatever Myrth has done,” Zol began eventually, “Not in such a finessed way. He could force me to circle back though, again and again. Sometimes, he’d get me drunk first, make it that much more confusing. I don’t know if you’ve ever experienced this, but not recalling where you’ve been or where you are going is terrifying, particularly when all around you are vipers. The Count knew how to manipulate me, and he did so masterfully.”

“So you don’t like being trapped in a loop,” Rai simplified, “Understandable. Have you told either Ivius or Elm about the Count?”

“No, and I don’t think I will. Not yet, at least,” Zol frowned, looking down at Rai, “I… I trust them, but this…”

“You don’t have to explain,” Rai soothed, “Your bruises are yours, they are not mine to poke at, nor anyone else’s. They’ll understand, whenever you choose to tell them.”

Zol froze, nodding softly after a moment, then leaned down to kiss the top of Rai’s head. He trusted them, undoubtedly, but some part of him still felt guilty. It was the norm for him at this point, too long trapped with the Count, but it still felt like shit. Sighing, Zol stood once more, pulling Rai with him.

“We should get back, before they move on without us,” Zol murmured, ducking to kiss the corner of Rai’s lips selfishly.

“Mhm,” Rai hummed, “They won’t leave us though.”

“Whatever you say,” Zol hummed. Together, they trotted back towards Ivius and Elm.

...

“So it’s not looping magic,” Zol clarified, staring at the rock in confusion, “It’s literally… a reset button.”

“Time magic,” Elm said, “Like the Aeris, except more advanced. He’s not rewinding time per se, more like… befuddling it. Anything that tries to pass through these boundaries gets reset to the nearest point of exit, their memories intact but the time they spent there not. You could walk this way for years and not age a day.”

“This seems more powerful than we expected,” Ivius murmured, examining the rock closely, “These sigils are old and complex, normally they would require constant upkeep but they seem untouched. Myrth must be a powerful wizard.”

“Or sorcerer,” Rai chimed in, “We don’t know enough of his story to make that assumption.”

“That’s why we’re here, aren’t we? To get the story and make our own assumption,” Ivius stood, dusting his breeches off, “But we’ve got to get there first.”

“Which leads us to our first possible solution,” Elm said, pulling out a tome from her horse’s saddlebag, “Time magic is difficult to manage, but I’ve been working on a theory on how to break it. Magic is done by manipulating arcanic energy how you want it to work, and time magic is no different. If we can twist the arcana out of shape, we may be able to wriggle through and continue the journey. I expect he has only put a wall up, rather than a blanket--it is easier to maintain that way.”

“Okay, so how do we do the how?” Zol asked, “My magic isn’t that fine-tuned.”

“Yet,” Ivius said firmly.

“Indeed, but mine is already, as you put it, ‘fine-tuned’. The sharing of magic is not an uncommon practice, Ivius and I have done it a few times ourselves. Between the three of us, we can wield enough arcana to bend the spell,” Elm finished, looking pleased. Zol wasn’t so sure, but he wasn’t about to argue with the literal magic teacher before him.

“Alright, so just… give you my power?”

“Gently, if you will,” Elm clarified, settling on her knees before the stone, “Once the spell is manipulated, we will have a short window of time, so Rai if you could lead the charge forward.”

Ivius settled his hand on Elm’s shoulder, Zol copying him on the opposite side as Rai grabbed their horses and reigned them in, tethering them together with Shaylan in the front. Focusing his thoughts, Zol closed his eyes and reached for his well of magic. The lantern was small right now, flaring to life only enough to warm his skin, but he could feel the oil simmering under the surface. With a deep breath, Zol imagined opening the lantern’s door, allowing the warmth of his magic to escape in a soft, gentle wave, washing over his arm and to Elm. Dimly, he heard Elm began a steady, quiet chant, manipulating the borrowed magic as she pleased. He dared not allow the flame to grow higher, keeping his magic in tight control as it flowed to Elm. He would  _ not _ burn her as he had others.

“Close,” Ivius murmured as Elm’s chanting rose, and Zol felt the strain on his magic suddenly increase. Carefully, he dipped into the well of bubbling oil, wincing as the wave of heat flew down his arm and to Elm’s shoulder. He heard a sizzling, tried to ignore the sting in his palm, and focused on containing the damage as best he could. Elm was invulnerable but her clothes not so much.

“Move,” Elm’s sudden command broke through his thoughts, and she tore away from his grasp. 

Surging to her feet, she staggered to her horse and swung into the saddle, Ivius close behind. Zol glanced briefly at his hand, noting the reddened blisters, then followed suit, shoving his magic down again.

Rai led them forward easily, which was a good thing considering all of the magicians seemed exhausted. Elm was mostly slumped in her saddle, Ivius clutching his head and shielding his eyes. Zol felt a bone-deep exhaustion that clouded his mind, but he managed to stay upright and ride well, if passively. Still, Rai navigated confidently, clicking and twitching their reigns with ease, the horses trotting behind them. 

Zol only believed they had conquered the magic when they finally reached an unfamiliar tree. Ancient and sunkissed, it grew stubbornly in the cracks of the mountain, reaching high into the sky with long, pale blue leaves cascading down on long tendrils, almost like a willow. And at its base, a man, settled among its roots, staring at them.

“Breaking through a mage’s magical barrier is rude,” The man huffed, glaring at them, “I worked hard on that.”

“We worked hard to break through it,” Rai countered, sitting tall in their saddle, “You must be Myrth.”

“Oh, fun, my imagination knows my name,” The man--Myrth--let out a bitter laugh, leaving Zol confused. Imagination… Did he not realize they were real?

“Does your imagination always attempt to break into your own sanctuary?” Elm fumbled to untie her horse, eventually managing it and trotting her horse forward.

“Prison, and yes. My mind is a cruel master,” Myrth replied, leaning back against the tree, “Tell me, imagination, how long will you stay before you stab me in the back? How long must I keep this charade up this time?”

Even through his haze, Zol could see the tension in his lovers’ shoulders. Rai sucked in a breath, hand twitching towards the hem of their shirt. Ivius let out a small whine, though he flinched in pain following that. Elm drew upright, her face suddenly pinched and stressed. Zol couldn’t help but sympathize… A prison indeed.

“This isn’t a charade,” Rai said shakily, “We aren’t here to hurt you.”

“Come up with a new line, things get boring after so long,” Myrth said, turning his gaze away, “Just answer the question, please, I’m too tired for these games today.”

“They aren’t games,” Rai insisted, dropping off Shaylan, “We’ve come to… well… save you.”

“Lies lies lies,” Myrth hummed, “Please, spare me. You can’t change my mind, just wait. You’ll see, you’ll turn. Everyone does, no one lives here but me. Not even a bird.”

Zol was trying to figure out if he hit his head or something, but Rai seemed just as confused as him as Myrth jumped from topic to topic. He couldn’t follow the logic, but that tended to be the case for a madman.

“Ginrath sent us,” Zol said as the silence dragged on.

“No idea who that is,” Myrth shrugged, “Making up more names, are we now?”

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Elm wavered, swaying in her saddle for a long moment before slumping, sliding off. Rai darted forward quickly, cushioning her fall as best they could. Just before they hit the ground heavily, they froze, floating gently down a moment later. The horse huffed, swatting its tail but seeming otherwise unbothered.

“Doing that routine now, are we,” Myrth huffed, “I suppose I should still let you rest. No point fighting the inevitable.” 

With that, Myrth stood, sweeping a hand out towards them in one grand gesture. For a moment, all Zol could see was white, then the world came into focus again, and they were standing in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by the very mountains they had been traversing. Zol swung off his horse unsteadily, helping Ivius do the same before moving to lift Elm into his arms, he staggered, then turned back to where Myrth was. Had been. The man had taken off at a quick pace, winding his way through the meadow with ease, avoiding some spots for unknown reasons. With a sigh, Zol followed, careful to take the same path as the mage had.

They trudged towards a dilapidated tower, ivy crawling up the grey bricks in large swathes. It was a large building, easily five stories high and with many windows scattered about. At the base was a more homely structure, square in shape and resembling an inn, built of warm wood rather than stone. It looked out of place compared to the tower, though that was where Myrth was leading them. With a flick of his hand, Myrth swung open the gate to the adjoining lean-to area for the horses, which Ivius and Rai gratefully took advantage of.

“In here,” Myrth murmured opening the door for Zol. 

He stepped into what was almost a cozy cabin, plush furniture forming a circle around an empty fireplace. A small kitchen took over one corner of the room, and stairs leg up to a half loft overhead, where Zol could just barely spy a pile of furs. The only problem was everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. 

It caked every surface, floor and otherwise, clearly showing the building’s disuse. Myrth seemed unbothered, walking towards the kitchen and rummaging in one of the drawers for a moment. He returned with a handful of towels, handing two to Zol and fixing another on his face. Zol was forced to set Elm down to affix his own, quickly tying Elm’s on as well. Myrth watched, nodded his satisfaction as Zol stood again.

“I’d close your eyes,” Myrth warned, then snapped his fingers. All at once, the dust rose in a cloud, and Zol’s eyes flicked shut just in time. He felt the dust whirl around him, caking his skin and surely his clothes. Then, as quickly as the sensation started, it stopped, and Zol tentatively opened his eyes.

The room itself was clean now, not a speck of dust to be found. He could see the couch was a warm burgundy color, the blankets various neutral tones. The set of chairs were a deeper black, their decorative pillows grey and trimmed in gold. The floor paneling was a rich, dark brown, the natural grain of wood difficult to see under the stain. The kitchen was a cozy beige, grey granite countertops gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. There was still ash in the fireplace, but that was something they could manage themselves.

Glancing down at himself, Zol saw the dust he expected to be coating him was not there. In fact, even the dirt from traveling had vanished, leaving him feeling oddly clean though not refreshed. Elm still lay silent in his arms, still aside from the deep breathes of sleep.

“Better,” Myrth murmured, pulling off his towel and inspecting his handiwork, “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want, I don’t come here often. You should rest though, you’re exhausted. You’ll need your strength for what is to come.”

Myrth glanced up, a bitter smile on his face as he spoke. He really believed they were here to hurt him… Zol sighed, placing Elm on the couch and removing both their masks before approaching Myrth. The mage tensed, eyeing him cautiously.

“Thank you,” Zol said, a vague smile on his face as he held out the towels to him, “We all appreciate this kindness.”

Myrth stared at him for a long moment, eyes wide in what Zol hoped was pleasant surprise. Eventually, he reached out to slowly take the towels, nodding awkwardly before ducking away. He stowed the towels in the drawer he had got them from and hurried away, nearly running into Rai and Ivius as they stepped into the home. Without another word, he ducked away, leaving them all alone.

Rai wasted no time in demanding both Ivius and Zol get their rest as well, ushering them to the comfortable looking chairs before moving to the kitchen to investigate. Zol allowed himself to relax slowly, eyeing Elm’s sleeping form on the couch. His eyes slid shut, the clattering of Rai in the kitchen a background noise now. Slowly, finally, sleep claimed him.

...

Midnight came with a scream.

Zol sat bolt upright, Rai scrambling awake beside him. Ivius and Elm were slower to wake, startling and blinking sleep rapidly from their eyes.

“Hells above, what was  _ that _ ?” Ivius mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he struggled free from the furs. The scream sounded again, dragging them all from their shared bed in the loft of their cabin. 

They dressed quickly, stumbling down the stairs without their shoes as they raced outside, Rai snagging their knives as they went. Standing on the porch, they stared out at the empty night landscape, bathed in gentle moonlight. Empty. The scream sounded again from their left, the tower.

“Myrth,” Ivius murmured, concern lacing his voice. Rai led the charge forward, hurrying to the tower with worry etched on their face.

They paused at the door for a moment, unsure if they should be invading an insane mage’s space like this, but as the scream sounded again, pitched higher in terror, their minds made up. The door was locked, but the wood was old enough Zol could easily kick through it. Stepping inside, Ivius called a small flicker of fire to his palm, lighting the ground floor.

It was similar to their cabin in that a kitchen was on the far wall, a couple of chairs set around a fireplace. There was once a bookshelf against the wall, though it was now on the floor, overturned and cracked. Sheets of paper were scattered around the floor, a wooden chair in splinters to their left and scattered oats to their right. On the window was a small plant, untouched in the chaos around it. The scream sounded again, echoing off the stones from above them.

With a glance between them, Rai led them to the stairs, taking them at a more cautious pace this time. Locating a lantern in a nook, Ivius lit it and handed it to them, illuminating the staircase in flickering orange light. They climbed upwards, passing by several landings they peeked in before eventually finding the top. The last door was locked, behind it they could hear muffled sobbing. Passing the lantern to Ivius, Rai raised their hand to knock gently against the door.

The sobbing stopped suddenly, followed quickly by a returning thunk against the door. Rai jumped slightly, narrowed their eyes, and knocked harder.

“Myrth,” Rai called gently, “It’s us… are you alright?”

“ _ Fuck off _ ,” The muffled voice called, shaking slightly.

“I don’t think that’s a wise idea,” Ivius said calmly, his face pinched in worry. 

There was muffled swearing, a mumbling of words, and a clatter of movement from behind the door. Exchanging a glance with Elm, Zol gently pulled Rai and Ivius back, closer to him and easier to protect. The door clicked open, swinging inwards to reveal Myrth.

Any semblance of control the mage may have had earlier was gone, his pale shirt torn at the seams and slipping off his shoulder. His hair was tangled, sticking up haphazardly in an almost comical manner. Tears ran down his face, his sunken eyes red and puffy. He looked hollow, exhausted as he gazed at them.

“Didn’t think you’d make your move so early,” Myrth said bitterly, sounding incredibly hurt as she stepped back. He left the door open, not quite an invitation in but neither an instruction not to enter. Ivius stepped in first, holding the lantern high.

The room was as chaotic as the others. There was not a single piece of furniture not overturned or splintered, shards of wood scattered around the floor. What might have been a bed of fur was now a mess of torn fabric and scattered straw. A table was tossed against the wall, settled on its side with a long crack down the center. A tapestry that once hung on the wall was in tatters, long strips of woven wool clinging together by threads. Standing in the center was Myrth, surveying the chaos around him.

“Myrth,” Ivius called softly, “Are… What can we do?”

“Just kill me already,” Myrth said softly, voice shaking. Even with his back to them, Zol could tell he was crying, his shoulders tense. “Or try at least. Everyone does. Then you can leave, tell all your friends of the insane wizard.”

“Friends aren’t my strong point,” Zol replied, taking a tentative step forward, “And we aren’t here to kill you, or try to hurt you. We’re here to help.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Myrth muttered.

“Well, you’ll have to look to see anything,” Rai pointed out, and Myrth finally turned to face them. He watched them tensely, eyeing each of them in turn. Rai held up their hands carefully, then tossed their knives aside, which was as much a show of trust as a surrender.

“We aren’t here to hurt you, physical or not,” Rai said firmly, moving to stand beside Zol.

“And yet, you are here for a story, aren’t you? To spin another tale of my insanity?”

“We are here for the truth, not to spin stories,” Rai said firmly, “Lies hurt as much as a knife. We are here to figure out what’s going on, and to help you if we can.”

“You can’t,” Myrth said automatically, bitterly, “No one can. Death won’t come here, so you can’t.”

“Death is not the only solution to loneliness,” Elm offered quietly, making Myrth’s eyes snap to her. She stepped forward carefully, wavering slightly from the lingering exhaustion of the day before, leaning gratefully on Zol’s offered arm.

“It’s the only permanent one,” Myrth shot back, eyeing where Elm leaned on Zol, “People leave, people die.”

“Immortals don’t,” Ivius countered, gesturing to Elm and Zol, “And we won’t leave.”

“You should,” Myrth snarled, “Should leave while you have the chance. I’ve dragged people down with me, you shouldn’t linger here.”

“And yet, we are,” Rai said firmly, “We aren’t leaving.”

“You will,” Myrth sounded bitterly resigned, “Everyone does.”

Whatever lingering sense of self-preservation in Ivius’ mind seemed to flicker away, and he crossed the rest of the space with quick steps. Myrth tensed, lifting his hands as if to attack, only to freeze as Ivius reached out to take one of his. Zol knew the feeling, the gentle, barely calloused fingers wrapping around his own, thumb moving gently across his knuckles. Myrth stared uncomprehendingly at their grip, his hand limp in Ivius’ gentle grasp. Zol knew Ivius probably longed to pull Myrth into a hug, but seemed to take note of the man’s uncertainty.

“What are you doing,” Myrth asked after a long minute of silence, still staring at their hands.

“It’s called holding your hand,” Ivius said, a note of laughter in his voice, “I like to do it with people I’m fond of.”

“You don’t know me,” Myrth huffed, “Don’t be fond of me.”

“Too late,” Ivius said, squeezing his hand gently and making Myrth jump, “Ask any of these three, I grow fond quickly.”

Myrth glanced at the others, though didn’t say a word, instead slowly withdrawing his hand from Ivius’ grasp. Stepping carefully back, Myrth folded his arms in front of him and stared at them all, frowning as if they were a particularly difficult puzzle.

“Why are you here, tonight,” Myrth finally asked, making Ivius frown.

“We heard a scream and got concerned,” Rai explained easily, “It was quite an interesting time getting here so we thought it might mean danger. Then we realized it was you, so we wanted to help.”

“You can’t,” Myrth said stubbornly, though he rubbed his knuckles where Ivius had touched them. “Go back to bed, you exhausted yourself. Leave me be.”

“Fine, we’ll leave you,” Rai said, stepping forward before Ivius could argue, “But answer me one question first. Do you still think we are a product of your imagination?”

Myrth froze, eyes widening, drawing in on himself. He glanced between them, unsure, then shrugged. Nodding slowly, Rai took Ivius’ arm and pulled him back.

“Alright, we’ll leave you be then,” Rai said softly, guiding Ivius away despite the murmur of protest. Supporting Elm, Zol led the way back down the spiraling staircase.

They returned to the cabin in silence, shedding their outer layers and settling in the bed in a tangle of limbs. Ivius tucked himself in the middle, nestling his head in Rai’s shoulder.

“Do you think we can help him,” he murmured softly as Zol settled in last.

“Yes,” Rai answered firmly, “I believe we can.”

Slowly, one by one, sleep would reclaim each of them.

Dawn would come without another scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Series two is done. I've got series three written but unedited as well, and then we're all caught up to my writing.


End file.
